Felonía
by GeishaPax
Summary: 1997: Chris Redfield tendrá que trabajar en un caso con su capitán Albert Wesker, sin esperar que ese caso sería demasiado personal y tendrían que resolver a la par dos cosas; salvar a cierta pelirroja y cubrir a Umbrella. ONE-SHOT [Regalo para MelodiesEnHarmione, en el Intercambio 2016 del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror]


Este es mi **regalo** para **MelodiesEnHarmione** del intercambio **"Amigo invisible 2016"** del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror y del grupo FF: DSTLO, espero que te guste el regalo, es la primera vez que escribo algo así con estos personajes, es tipo UA dentro del mismo universo de RE, o tal vez qué hubiera pasado con ellos si se hubieran enfrentado a algo así.

 _Te dejo el resto a ti Chris. Como de costumbre._ _– Wesker a Chris._

 **FELONÍA**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 _ **Julio, 1997**_

Albert Wesker estaba un poco molesto y se le notaba en su caminar por toda la comisaría de Raccoon City. Aún estaban entrenando a los novatos y el proceso de selección de los equipos Alpha y Bravo de los S.T.A.R.S seguía.

Una de las secretarias había dicho con los policías de tránsito, entre todos los rumores que se estaban soltando en la comisaría, que Wesker estaba de mal humor porque había discutido con su novia o pareja, ya que lo habían visto con una muy guapa rubia en algunas ocasiones cenando a las afueras de la ciudad.

Aunque lo que ellos ignoraban era que esa "novia rubia" era la brillante científica Annette Birkin, investigadora de Umbrella encargada con su esposo William de mejorar el primitivo virus T en el poderoso virus G.

Wesker al menos dos veces por semana se veía con la rubia para hablar sobre los avances de la investigación de William, quien obsesionado con la seguridad del proyecto, prácticamente no salía de los laboratorios secretos. Ya se encargaría de que el hombre saliera un rato del lugar, e ir a convivir con su pequeña hija que no veía desde hace dos semanas. Nadie se esperaba su inminente plan de independizarse e irse con el Hive Capture Force (H.C.F.)

Pero la molestia de Wesker era otra, era la carga de trabajo que le estaba encargando Irons para desviar la atención de avistamientos de criaturas, había comisionado a los S.T.A.R.S en un penoso caso de una muchacha desaparecida.

Y su molestia creció al ver la foto de la muchacha… la conocía.

Era una bella joven, que venía de visita de vez en cuando, pariente de uno de sus subordinados.

Ahora tenía que dar la mala noticia a los miembros nuevos para empezar su nueva investigación.

Entró a la sala de juntas, miró a su aún incompleto departamento, y miró al joven al que tenía que enfrentar. Prefería hacerlo de forma grupal, tenía antecedentes del muchacho, era temperamental, con problemas de autoridad, y al menos, teniendo como amigos a Burton y Valentine se calmaría un poco.

-Basta de temas de faldas, tenemos trabajo soldados – dijo Albert mientras encendía el proyector y Brad Vickers apagaba las luces –dado al ineficiente grupo de polis novatos de abajo y nuestro escaso departamento de crímenes especiales, fuimos asignados a un caso particular y no les mentiré, difícil -.

-¿Un payaso asesino que se lleva a los niños? – preguntó con mofa Richard Aiken, Marini le dio un codazo.

-Ya que tenemos el peculiar humor de Aiken, mejor que vaya preparándose para cubrir turno completo hasta terminar el caso – Richard se hundió un poco en su asiento – pero no, no es un payaso asesino, pero si se trata de un secuestro en apariencia, un grupo de jóvenes de la universidad de artes, salió de la facultad a altas horas de la noche… pero al parecer los hombres que las invitaron a salir, no eran tipos muy buenos… -

-¿Son chicas? – preguntó Jill

-Seguramente Claire las conoce – susurró Barry a Chris quien asintió con la cabeza.

Wesker revisó los papeles - Si, tres mujeres; Cindy Lennox, que trabajaba medio tiempo de camarera para solventar sus estudios, Amanda White, trabajaba de medio tiempo restaurando los cuadros de Brian Irons y Claire Redfield… - Chris se levantó de golpe al escuchar el nombre de su hermana y la fotografía de la pelirroja en la pared. – en sus tiempos libres trabajaba en el taller de Sareli reparando autos y motos -.

Barry miró al muchacho acercarse a los informes de Wesker, el hombre lo miraba serio.

Chris fue seguido de cerca por las Fuerzas Especiales de Raccoon City, los S.T.A.R.S. quienes estaban muy interesadas en sus habilidades con armas de fuego y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como en su excelente currículo como piloto de helicópteros y aeronaves de ala fija. Finalmente, Chris aceptó unirse por petición de su ex compañero de la fuerza aérea Barry Burton a quien consideraba como un mentor y quien sirvió junto con él en la misma unidad. Wesker había pedido a Barry que convenciera al muchacho de ingresar a los S.T.A.R.S.

-Y tú diciendo mierda antes – regañó Enrico a Richard.

-Valentine y Burton, ustedes estarán encargados de otra investigación, no hay personal suficiente – continuó Wesker con su discurso –Necesito que vayan a custodiar al Alcalde Warren, hay sospechas de un posible atentado en su contra a menos de un día de saber los resultados de su reelección– estiró la mano entregando los documentos a Barry quien se acercó velozmente.

-Espera un momento ¿vas a mandar a mis compañeros a otra misión mientras mi hermana está desaparecida? – preguntó Chris con furia.

Barry puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero Chris lo apartó con violencia. Estaba molesto, sobre todo con Irons y tenía motivos, Irons estaría más preocupado por ser el mediador en el acuerdo para la compra del museo de arte que sería renovado en la sede de la RPD, no haría caso a un muchacho conflictivo, o al menos así lo veía Irons.

Cabe destacar que Chris y Claire eran huérfanos, Barry la conoció por medio de su hermano y desde entonces era una especia de figura paternal para ella.

-¿Qué sigue? – preguntó el ojiazul - ¿Vas a mandar a Vickers a vigilar las perreras? –

-Chris, eres uno de mis mejores hombres, y sabemos el Jefe Irons y yo que esto te preocupa, tu hermana apenas tiene dieciocho años, pero yo personalmente estaré encargado de la investigación -.

-Pido ser tu compañero – dijo autoritario.

-No -.

-¿No? ¡Por el amor de Dios es mi hermana! – Chris apuntó con su dedo y le dio tres golpes en el pecho a su jefe.

-Y como tu capitán te ordeno que te mantengas al margen de la investigación, eres un testarudo, necio, te peleas a la primera oportunidad con Irons, pese a ser un buen elemento te estás aumentando argumentos para ser echado de aquí, y sería una verdadera pena que un buen elemento con antecedentes como los tuyos se vaya nuevamente -.

-Tal vez Albert, sea buena idea que Chris ayude – sugirió Jill acercándose al rubio y alejándose un poco de Barry y Chris, el primero intentaba tranquilizar al otro – sino lo metes al caso, se va a meter a la fuerza a investigar, y no solo Chris será perjudicado por desobedecerte, Irons ha estado particularmente irritable y ya amenazó con cerrar el departamento por el error de Brad la vez del rescate de los alpinistas en Arklay -.

Wesker meditó unos momentos y se quitó las gafas oscuras, se frotó un poco el tabique y la frente. No tenía jaqueca ni molestias cuando solo trabajaba en Umbrella, pero desde la aparición de Chris Redfield dentro de los S.T.A.R.S. hasta canas empezaron a aparecerle.

-Tienes razón, si pongo Chris a entrevistar a los nuevos reclutas del equipo Bravo, es capaz de torturarlos y llevarlos con él a investigar – Wesker se alejó un poco – Marini, ven por favor -.

El hombre se acercó a su jefe.

-Vas a encargarte de lo democráticamente correcto aquí, no quiero un desastre con la selección de los nuevos, y no confío en Aiken para su selección de personal. Que Vickers te ayude. Pon a Richard atrás de la computadora a buscar más información y que no haga mucho barullo, la última vez que estuvo en una entrevista casi le saca las amígdalas a la pobre muchacha, a Lily, de sistemas -.

Enrico asintió.

-Redfield, andando, tenemos trabajo, vienes conmigo, pero a la primera que vea que te está afectando esto, te vas a casa a descansar -.

Chris siguió a Albert a la salida. Sería una larga noche.

-¿Estarán bien? – preguntó Jill.

-Wesker lo pondrá en cintura, Chris es un buen muchacho y prefiero que estén juntos a que haga una locura por encontrar a su hermana -.

* * *

Claire y Cindy seguían arriba de la furgoneta hasta que las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal. Las cosas con su hermano no estaban muy bien, salieron a una supuesta fiesta pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas cuando no las dejaron bajar de la furgoneta. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo secuestradas, y más cuando lanzaron a Amanda de la camioneta en movimiento cuando iban en la carretera. Dan, el "amigo" de Amanda, les dejó muy claro que no la querían a ella, sino a su hermano.

¿Qué clase de secuestro era ese?

* * *

Chris estaba en la habitación de su hermana en la fraternidad. Aún seguía incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, y aunque se negara a creerlo, era su realidad. Al inicio sintió el ir al dormitorio de su hermana como una especie de tortura de su capitán, pero poco a poco entendió que no era una mala jugada.

-Redfield - la voz de Wesker retumbó en la pequeña habitación de su hermana.

Era una horrible habitación color beige con rastros de humedad, de un lado estaban carteles de musicales que seguramente eran de Cindy, la compañera de cuarto de la pelirroja. Y del otro, bosquejos y dibujos sin terminar, algo ya muy característico de su hermana a recientes fechas.

Giró en dirección del rubio, sin decir nada.

-Es tu hermana, debemos de encontrar algo, alguna pista de a donde fue o con quien iba, tú la conoces mejor - dijo Wesker empezando a hojear entre los papeles del pequeño escritorio.

Chris meditó un poco. En la reciente etapa de rebeldía de su hermana, Barry la había descubierto fumando y según ella lo había dejado. Pero Claire era una maestra del escondite, incluso en el bachillerato había metido de contrabando en un viaje alcohol en el camión. Tuvo que ir al colegio para enterarse que la inocente pelirroja había hecho una fiesta en el hotel que había terminado con una cama de bronceado en la piscina.

¿En qué momento su hermana dejó de ser tan tranquila?

Y fue cuando la iluminación divina llegó a su mente.

Wesker miró como Chris lo hacía a un lado del escritorio y empezaba a buscar debajo de los cajones.

-Tu hermana tiene mente de criminal - dijo Wesker intentando disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, sin desearlo la desaparición y el atentado contra el alcalde le estaban funcionando como un perfecto distractor.

-Es demasiado lista de lo que aparenta - Chris notó un pequeño orificio en el cajón principal.

Buscó una pluma y le sacó el tubo con tinta. Levantó la tapa y encontró el fondo falso.

-Esto yo se lo enseñé, el teniente Palmer hacia lo mismo en su oficina -.

-¿Le enseñaste a tu hermana a esconder documentación como lo que seguramente descubriste en la oficina de tu teniente?- preguntó el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. - ¿qué sigue? ¿le enseñaras a disparar?-.

-Ya lo hice, incluso le enseñé lo básico con el cuchillo -.

-Con razón ahorra para una moto - respondió Wesker sin dejar de mirar una nota de la famosa H. D.

-¡Lo sabía! Con lo que me he negado a la condenada mo... - calló de golpe - bingo -.

Sacó una foto de Amanda, Cindy y ella con dos chicos. Era una foto instantánea de ese día. Seguro esos chicos estaban con ella.

-Falta un nombre o algo... - susurró el castaño.

-Debe ser Daniel... - dijo Wesker mirando un dibujo en pasteles que no era para nada hecho por Claire, era el retrato de Amanda y la firma decía "Dan H." -Al menos podemos preguntarle a alguien -.

-Espera - el castaño hojeo un poco los libros de Cindy - mi hermana acostumbra a encargar cosas importantes con sus compañeras.

-Como "Nos vemos a las ocho con Dan y Mike, avisa a tu maestro que no asistirás. Besos. Claire" - leyó Wesker una nota -en otra época tu hermana y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien-.

-Ya quisieras... no creo que fueras tan rebelde como ella -.

-Chris Redfield celoso, no conocía esa parte tuya -.

-Cállate, voy a pasar la descripción de estos tipos a la central -.

Wesker se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba los trabajos de su hermana. Cuando dijo que se hubieran llevado bien era por lo cuidadosos que eran para ocultar cosas, sobre todo la inteligencia de una chiquilla de 18 años.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en cosas del pasado

Tenía que pensar en cómo terminar con esto y empezar las negociaciones para irse de Umbrella.

Sonó su radio. Amanda estaba en urgencias en cirugía de emergencia por fractura expuesta en el brazo, provocada al parecer por una caída a gran velocidad.

El padre de Amanda ya había sido notificado e iba en camino.

* * *

-Quisiera ser de más ayuda pero sé lo mismo que ustedes, que iban a una fiesta. En verdad lamento que las otras chicas no estén aquí -.

-Entendemos Señor, por eso es crucial poder hablar con su hija después de que usted la vea para tener más oportunidad de encontrarlas pronto - dijo Wesker con una frialdad increíble.

-Por supuesto - dijo el hombre demasiado tranquilo sin dejar de mirar a Wesker.

Algo no le cuadraba a Chris Redfield de la actitud de ese hombre, pero tenía que ser paciente, cualidad casi no desarrollada en el, si quería volver a ver a su hermana.

No tardó el galeno en aparecer y dar el informe de la situación de la muchacha. Había sido llevada a tiempo al ser encontrada en la interestatal, una cirugía con anestesia local sin complicaciones.

Chris salió a llamar a Enrico para reportar el avance a Irons, pero Wesker no estaba tranquilo y se quedó vigilando el hospital.

* * *

Amanda miraba con pesar el techo. Estaba adolorida, morada y muy confundida por lo sucedido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando al hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó débilmente.

-Depende, para la policía soy tu padre, pero - se acercó velozmente a taparle la boca - para ti soy alguien que se va a asegurar que no hables demás -.

La chica no pudo oponer mucha resistencia, aún estaba mareada y sin fuerza. Intentó luchar pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

El hombre tomó el suero y con la mano libre inyectó un poco de aire en el tubo de plástico.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Wesker entró mientras observaba la lenta muerte de la mujer.

-Yo te conozco - dijo Wesker ignorando la muerte de la chica - te echaron de los laboratorios hace dos semanas, Boris Pasternak... ¿ahora eres matón? -.

-Estoy con gente poderosa ahora, vamos a mostrar el poder de su empresa y sus experimentos ocultos matando al alcalde, y usted ni su joven perro lo van a poder detener, ya es tarde y lo sabe, no va a poder detenernos ni salvar a Umbrella, y tu compañero va a ayudarnos, hoy se muere el estúpido alcalde Michael Warren -.

Wesker sonrió, si bien se sabía que Warren era un cobarde, no esperaba que la misma gente de Umbrella lo quisiera matar. En la década de 1960, Warren llego a la ciudad de Raccoon como un ingeniero eléctrico para traer electricidad a la pequeña ciudad ubicada en las Montañas Arklay. En 1968 impulsó la red de tranvías. En 1987 el fue elegido como alcalde de la ciudad por mayoritario de votos, en 1992 Michael hizo un trato con la Corporación Umbrella para que fuera financiado el proyecto "Un Brillante Raccoon para el siglo XXI", en su gobierno se construyó el Hospital General Raccoon y la creación de la unidad de Servicio de Tácticas Especiales y Rescate del Departamento de Policías de Raccoon. Gracias a su compromiso inquebrantable de promover el desarrollo de la ciudad, se instauró una estatua de bronce con su figura en el Ayuntamiento de Raccoon.

A pesar de la imagen de un hombre virtuoso, operaba en secreto con Umbrella, malversaba fondos y aceptaba sobornos regularmente. Para poder llenarse los bolsillos, invitó a Umbrella a construir fábrica tras fábrica en su ciudad. Warren entró en pánico como resultado de su fracaso de intentar controlar el crecimiento de Umbrella.

Seguramente Irons estaría interesado en el caso, ya que nadie tocaría su amada ciudad y sobre todo a Umbrella. Desde hace cuatro años, Irons acepto los sobornos de Umbrella, en particular de William Birkin para mantener a Umbrella a salvo de cualquier daño. Y sabía que Irons jamás traicionaría a Umbrella, ellos estaban encubriendo la verdadera evidencia de un caso de su juventud, cuando era un universitario, se rumoraba que Brian Irons había sido arrestado por violación, dos cargos... y personalmente lo creía, era un sádico, y tenía una enferma fijación por la hija de Warren desde que era una niña.

-Lamento decirte que te equivocas en todo - dijo desenfundando su arma a la par que el hombre - yo voy a dejar que Umbrella se hunda sola, pero no pienso dejar que pase hoy amigo, ese hombre es de mis mejores subordinados y aún no es tiempo de que desaparezca -.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú eres de los favoritos del Sr. Spencer! ¡Eres el más leal, no te creo nada! -.

-Ese viejo y su empresa van a caer cuando alguien más poderoso tenga sus experimentos, así que hoy, no pienso dejar que arruines todo o lo confiscarán -.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Estas chiquillas no te estorban si viven o mueren, y te aseguro que las dos van a morir... -

-Ese hombre, va a matar a todos por igual y tu no vas a sobrevivir, te lo aseguro -.

Confundido y aterrado por las palabras del rubio se lanzó en un intento de forcejeo que evidentemente terminó con un disparo y él muerto. Wesker sabía que no era el mejor matón, era un simple agente despedido. Se sentó en el piso y se pasó una mano por el cuello, seguro hoy no dormiría.

* * *

Chris entró corriendo al igual que las enfermeras al escuchar la detonación. Para encontrarse con un Wesker tambaleándose y el hombre muerto.

-¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?- preguntó Chris al ver a Amanda muerta.

-Algo no me cuadró cuando no mostró sus identificaciones, vine a ver y estaba matando a la chica, se abalanzó con su arma intentando matarme... - dijo Wesker recuperando el aliento -Chris, es de la misma gente que quiere matar al alcalde Michael Warren, temo que vayan a querer usar a las chicas o a ti para hacer el trabajo -.

-¿Y por eso matar a una niña? ¿para qué no hable? - Chris indicó a las enfermeras que podían llamar a la policía.

-Seguramente - Wesker se agachó para recoger la cartera de Vincent -las deben tener en su casa -.

-Tengo que advertirle a Jill, es importante que descubran a los secuaces de este hombre... -

-Pasternak Boris, trabajaba para Umbrella - interrumpió Albert mientras revisaba la cartera del hombre -su gafete fue cancelado hace dos semanas -.

-¿Venganza contra Umbrella? -.

-No creo, seguro era otro motivo para querer deshacerse del alcalde Warren, tal vez quería exigir ser reinstalado en su puesto o no estaba conforme con la liquidación -.

-Cada vez la gente está más loca... y esos locos tomaron a mi hermana-

-Si lo piensas de otro punto de vista, no sabemos si tiene familia o alguna deuda, todo tiene motivos ocultos Chris - respondió Wesker serio.

- _Capitán, Daniel Hamilton y Michael Covey son identidades falsas, en los registros aparecen como Sean Ritter y David Langford, ex militares, desertores y buscados como mercenarios a sueldo_ \- dijo Brad Vickers desde el radio - _las fotografías coinciden con las de los registros del equipo Exeter de S.T.A.R.S. en Maine, donde fueron vistos por última vez hace tres años_ -.

Chris miró a Wesker, esa no era buena señal, su hermana estaba en manos de gente peligrosa, y a pesar, de haberle enseñado lo básico en defensa personal, no tendría oportunidad para derribar a dos gorilas entrenados.

¡Si tan solo le hubiera enseñado a abrir esposas!

-Chris, concéntrate, me encargaré de que recuperemos a tu hermana con vida -.

"Con vida" eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. En la fuerza aérea le tocó casos de soldados que abusaron contra sus compañeras, sobre todo los que iban por meses a Oriente, tenían serios problemas al creerse mejores que las mujeres. Otro de los motivos por los que fue "echado", fue por defender a una compañera de los intentos de abuso de un teniente, pero su superior encontró mejores motivos para querer correrlo, por lo que Chris adelantándose a los movimientos, renunció. Muchos lo consideraban "intransigente", "dotado de una dedicación inquebrantable" y poseedor de un "alto nivel de adaptación", pero él no se sentía así, en especial en ese momento, se sentía un cobarde nervioso similar a Brad Vickers.

-Brad, manda un equipo a la siguiente dirección... - dijo Chris mientras se concentraba de nueva cuenta.

* * *

-¡Esta perra nos va a delatar si sigue gritando! - exclamó "Mike"

-Redfield al menos es inteligente y no ha hablado, pero Cindy no es muy inteligente -.

-Déjame darle su merecido, le voy a dar motivos para que grite -.

-Haz lo que quieras, la que nos interesa es Claire, su hermano es el único que puede acercarse mañana al alcalde Michael Warren y ponerle esto - sacó la jeringa con una sustancia roja y aceitosa - al maldito hombre y desenmascarar a Umbrella - respondió "Dan"

Mike sonrió complacido. Dan se había encargado ya de eliminar a la molesta de Amanda, ahora le tocaría divertirse con Cindy.

Abrió la puerta y Cindy calló por inercia. Claire observaba al hombre que se relamía al mirar a la rubia, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

-Levántate, tanto quieres gritar, te dejaré gritar - empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras la jalaba del brazo para levantarla.

Cindy miraba petrificada al hombre, si Claire no hacía nada, algo iba a pasar con su amiga muy desagradable, tal vez hasta la matarían. Cindy empezaba a gritar y a moverse violentamente, pero "Mike" o como sea que se llamara el hombre la abofeteaba y la arrastraba.

-¡Espera Mike! - gritó Claire poniéndose de pie velozmente y acercándose.

-No te muevas Redfield - el hombre sacó su arma - no quiero hacerte daño, así que mejor aléjate -.

-Dan no quiere que me mates, pero yo tampoco quiero que la toques - dijo intentando calmarse y calmar al hombre.

-Tenemos un gran problema entonces Claire... -

-Déjala a ella y llévame a mí, Dan no tiene porque enterarse de esto... -

-¡Claire, no! - Cindy miró aterrada a su amiga.

-De acuerdo Claire, si tanto deseas un poco de acción... -.

-Cindy, por favor, ya no grites, estaré bien - dijo Claire lo más serena que pudo

El hombre llevó a Claire a la habitación de a lado, mientras Cindy comenzaba a sollozar. No podía estar pasando esto.

Claire entró a una habitación con varias cajas y un viejo catre lleno de polvo.

 _"Lo que me faltaba, ser violada en un muladar"_.

"Mike" cortó las cuerdas de las muñecas de Claire, liberándola y quitando un poco de presión en sus manos. La pelirroja empezó a masajear levemente sus manos.

-Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de mujeres Claire, te gusta lo salvaje, lo rudo... - el hombre moreno se fue acercando lentamente mientras empezaba a dibujar con las yemas de sus dedos en los hombros desnudos de la pelirroja. Claire dio un paso para atrás por inercia, el hombre la tomó de los hombros y la aventó al catre.

* * *

Wesker estaba fuera del domicilio del ex agente de Umbrella. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que se descubrieran los experimentos de Birkin y lo que realmente tramaba, sus compañeros ya estaban listos.

Pese a ser el capitán y líder del equipo Alpha, aún estaban incompletos los dos equipos. Marini era el segundo al mando, y solo tenía a Dooley, piloto que estaba en incapacidad por una cirugía, Forest Speyer que había salido de escolta de una estatua para Irons y Richard Aiken que siempre estaba excesivamente calmado. En el equipo Alpha solo estaba Jill Valentine, como seguridad de respaldo y especialista en cerraduras, Barry Burton como respaldo y especialista de armas, Brad Vickers piloto y especialista en computación, y Chris, hombre clave y tirador.

Debía sacarlos de momento de jugada, usaría a unos policías que había llevado Marvin y a Brad Vickers.

-Bien, este es el plan, Vickers va a cubrirme, Rita irá conmigo, y ustedes - señaló a Chris y compañía, estarán aquí por si las cosas se ponen feas -.

-¿No vamos a entrar a ayudarte? - preguntó Jill extrañada.

-Confío más en ustedes aquí en estos momentos, además - miró al castaño - no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores hombres y a su hermana, necesito quienes me estén cubriendo por aquí -.

-¿Estás loco? - preguntó Chris molesto - ¡Brad la última vez salió huyendo en la operación del taller de partes ilegales! Te va a dejar morir -.

-No lo hará, Brad está a prueba este mes y si corre de nuevo, pierde el empleo -.

-Mierda Wesker, podemos hacer más... - exclamó Barry.

-Cuando dije que iban a cubrirme, es porque hay mucha más gente aquí que los dos ex mercenarios, tengan cuidado y usen la fuerza si es necesario -.

Wesker avanzó hacia la parte trasera. Como esperaba, en la parte delantera del hogar empezaron los disparos.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a otro lado - indicó a los policías.

-Pero ¿no están aquí las chicas? - preguntó Rita.

-No, es parte de las operaciones, pero no quería hablarlo frente a Redfield, nos hubiera seguido sin importar lo que le sucediera a los demás, a dónde vamos es a ese local - señaló un viejo taller detrás de la casa de Pasternak.

Brad y Rita asintieron. Pero vieron a lo lejos acercarse a Chris Redfield.

-¿No te ordené ir a la casa por la parte delantera? -.

-Me niego a ir, tengo que asegurarme que Claire está bien -.

-Carajo Chris, por eso tuviste problemas antes, Irons te tiene en la mira, no compliques esto más -.

-Wesker, te admiro, eres el mejor hombre que conozco dentro de la unidad, pero no quiero dejarte solo en esto -.

-¿Vamos a entrar o qué? - preguntó ansiosa Rita.

 _-¡Claire, no! -_ una voz femenina chillona resonó.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, en marcha - indicó Wesker.

Avanzaron por la puerta principal, mirando opciones para ingresar al lugar. Subieron por los contenedores de basura al techo. Buscaron discretamente por el domo alguna señal de alguien a la vista para idear un plan de entrada, cuando el torpe Brad Vickers recargó sus manos en el cristal, quebrándolo por el peso y por lo viejo del material.

Dan observó velozmente y disparó dos veces, hiriendo a Brad y a la chica.

-¡En que mierda pensabas Vickers! - regañó Wesker mientras se ponían a cubierto.

-Tenemos que llevar a Rita a la ambulancia - exclamó Chris mientras revisaba la herida de la mujer.

-¡Qué Vickers lo haga! Su herida no es grave, te necesito para cubrirme Redfield, eres mejor francotirador que yo - dijo Wesker antes de saltar por el domo.

-¡Mierda! - exclamó Chris mientras disparaba a un coche que usaba el famoso Dan de escudo - ¿qué esperas Brad? Lárgate con Rita -.

El rubio asintió y cargó a la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, Albert Wesker, líder de los S.T.A.R.S., que bonito que llegues a ver cómo nos cargaremos a la ciudad -.

-¿Terroristas eh? - preguntó Wesker cubriéndose detrás de una mesa - ¿Oíste Chris? tenemos a un grupo de terroristas, ni en el ejército te había tocado algo así -.

-¿Chris Redfield? Vaya sorpresa - dijo Dan cortando cartucho - en estos momentos tu hermana está a punto de tener un poco de "acción" con mi compañero en la habitación del fondo, pensábamos en que eras lo suficientemente estúpido para venir a buscarnos y así fue, puedes colaborar con nosotros y matar a Warren o tu hermana va a sufrir lentamente -.

-Vete al diablo - gritó Chris saltando también al interior del taller y corriendo velozmente sin importarle el peligro para entrar a la habitación.

-Tuviste un error Dan, o más bien, debo llamarte _Sean -_ dijo Wesker asomando la cabeza y apuntando al mismo tiempo que el hombre - Chris será un impulsivo, sobreprotector, pero su mayor motor es esa chica, así que no va a permitir que le hagan nada -.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y cómo crees que tome que su capitán estaba creando esto? - sacó la jeringa con el virus T y la levantó.

-No tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar nada - Wesker disparó al charco de aceite donde el mercenario estaba de pie, provocando que se llenara en llamas, y el fuego se propagara rápidamente.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer rubia, llorando y que lo miraba aterrada.

-Tranquila, mi nombre es Chris Redfield, soy policía y vengo a rescatarte -.

-¿C-Chris Redfield? ¡Dios mío tienes que ayudar a tu hermana, ellos van a... ! -

-¿Dónde está? -

La mujer miró a una puerta cerca de ellos.

-Escóndete aquí por favor, volveré por ti pronto -.

Chris se levantó haciendo más uso de su autocontrol de lo que podía, levantó su magnum y abrió lentamente la puerta, justo en el momento en el que el hombre empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Apuntó con calma y disparó en la parte de atrás de una de las rodillas, provocando que el hombre cayera al suelo. Claire se levantó y quiso correr pero el hombre planeaba dispararle. Todo pasó deprisa.

Claire avanzó y solo dio tres pasos cuando sonó una detonación. Cayó de rodillas y Chris corrió a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? -.

-Chris... - la pelirroja lo miró y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Chris revisó a su hermana de pies a cabeza, no tenía nada. Había disparado al hombre a tiempo antes de que lograra lastimarla.

-Estoy bien... - dijo la pelirroja llorando en brazos de su hermano.

-Tranquila, prometo no dejarte sola - dijo el ojiazul secándole las lágrimas.

-Chris... - la voz de Wesker entrando con la otra chica en la espalda lo sacó de su momento familiar - lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos, este lugar va a volverse cenizas pronto -.

Salieron velozmente del lugar mientras Barry se acercaba con la ambulancia y con los demás policías.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó Jill - ¿saben el susto que nos metieron al ver las llamas desde la casa? Esta gente está loca, en cuanto entramos nos dispararon -.

-Pues estos locos no se quedaron atrás, querían usar a Chris para matar a Warren - dijo Wesker con fingido cansancio.

* * *

Wesker avanzó por los pasillos del primer piso, había terminado su informe e iba de camino para hablar con Annette. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se topó a Chris Redfield con su hermana.

La pelirroja le sonrió cálidamente y se alejó un poco para hablar con Barry quien iba con varias cajas, decidió ayudarle. Vaya que era agradable la chica.

-Me alegra ver que está bien -.

-Es fuerte, como nuestros padres - respondió Chris sin dejar de mirarla, Wesker hizo lo mismo -Wesker, gracias, por todo... en verdad agradezco que hayas hecho lo imposible para encontrarla -.

-Es mi deber - dijo con media sonrisa - tu harías lo mismo por cualquiera aquí -.

-No lo dudes, en verdad, cuentas conmigo capitán, espero no defraudarte... -

-Lo sé Chris, esto es apenas el comienzo de una difícil carrera... -

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, sin imaginarse que dentro de un año, pasarían una de las peores noches el 23 y 24 de julio. Con el Ecliptic Express destrozado y el virus expandido, Albert vio un nuevo camino para él; abandonar a Umbrella e ir por cuenta propia, revelando que los S.T.A.R.S eran un títere.

" _Por supuesto que ya no soy más un humano. ¡Pero mira el poder que he ganado!_ "

Albert a Chris en su futuro encuentro.

 **FIN**


End file.
